


First Impressions

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: It's love at first sight when Louis, a member of popular boyband No Control, takes part in a charity event and meets photographer Harry Styles. After Louis finagles Harry's number from the charity organisers, he sets off on a mission to go out on a date with Harry. Despite differences between them that might seem insurmountable to some, Louis is determined to prove that those differences are nothing whatsoever when put up against the tremendous spark of their instant connection. Absolutely nothing.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecycledStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycledStardust/gifts).



> I was quite anxious about offering up my fic writing services for the Charity Auction, but I really wanted to participate, so I went ahead and signed up.
> 
> My winning bidder, Lynda, proved to be a wonderful collaborator, and I had a terrific time batting around ideas for a fic that would be something she enjoyed. My thanks to her for the wonderful e-mail conversations and for waiting until 11 days before the deadline to get the story she paid so generously for.
> 
> That said, this story is not exactly what we discussed. There were going to be angst and doubts and Serious DIscussions. Then I began writing, and the story refused to be what I intended. It wanted to be something else entirely, so I just gave in and let it. Hopefully, Lynda can forgive me (and my recalcitrant muse) and enjoy the story as it is. 
> 
> My BFF, Cori, served at my beta and, as always, did yeoman duty. I could not do this without her. Seriously.
> 
> Thanks to those at 1D Fanworks for Charity for organising this event. What a wonderful idea! I am so glad I chose to participate.
> 
> And now...on with the fic....

"I'm going to kick your ass, Li." Louis grinned as he sank into the shiny green wheelchair.

"Ha," Liam barked, sitting down in the silver wheelchair he'd been lent. "No."

"I beg to differ. There's no height difference now," Louis pointed out. He tested the wheels, spinning the chair in a slow circle.

Liam also spun in his chair. "True. But I still don't think you'll kick my ass."

"I guess time will tell." At the sound of a shrill whistle, Louis snapped his head around, looking for the source.

It was one of the coaches--was his name Randall? "Fifteen-minute practise session! Don't waste it!"

"Let's go." Louis headed out to the basketball court, Liam hot on his trail.

For the next fifteen minutes, all of the players for the day's game guided their chairs up and down the court, both the celebrities and the wheelchair basketball players who would be joining them. The coaches reviewed the rules, and each of the players got a chance to try for baskets. It wasn't a lot of time, but after focussing and doing everything the coaches suggested, Louis felt as prepared as he was going to get by the time the whistle blew, ending the practise session.

As he was leaving the court, he accidentally crashed into another wheelchair. "Sorry! Sorry!" he instantly apologised. Then he looked up.

Straight into a pair of the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen. They accompanied a young man with a riot of chocolate brown curls--a few clipped up on the top of his head in a most adorable way--and a very handsome face. When he smiled at Louis in acceptance of the apology, dimples popped in his cheeks. It was a lot to take in. A whole lot.

Louis couldn't speak for a few full seconds, then he finally managed to say, "The wheels are still very new. Haven't quite adjusted yet."

In a deep voice that was both melodic and sexy, the young man stated, "I know how that is."

Though that statement told Louis this young man must have been, like Louis and Liam, a celebrity, Louis couldn't place him. He was just about to introduce himself and hope to get the other man's name in return, when the coaches began shooing the players out into the hallway to wait to be brought back in and introduced properly to the enthusiastic crowd. Louis would have to wait.

Liam's team was ushered into one hallway, and Louis' was ushered into an opposite hallway. The teams listened in as the emcee explained that this game was being played for the purposes of raising funds for a local rehabilitation centre. Liam's niece had recently undergone some rehab at this centre, hence him roping Louis into playing in the charity game. Louis had met Kari--named for Liam's mum Karen--many times, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

When the emcee had finished his speech, it was time for Louis' team to be introduced. They all rolled in and lined their chairs up on the long side of the court, then waited for the emcee to say their names.

Louis spotted the cute man he'd bumped into three people down from him, and Louis made sure to pay attention to each name that was called and who moved their chair forward to acknowledge the name was theirs.

"Harry Styles, photographer," the emcee intoned. The cute man rolled his chair forward and gave the crowd an ebullient wave.

Harry Styles. Now the man of his dreams had a name.

So entranced by Mr. Harry Styles was Louis that he almost missed it when his name was called. Fortunately, he caught his last name echoing through the gymnasium, and he yanked his thoughts away from the beautiful photographer to roll forward to smile and wave to the crowd.

Liam's team was soon brought out to be announced, and Louis used that time to watch Harry some more. Harry sat in a bright blue wheelchair; Louis had chosen the green, so he assumed Harry had chosen blue. Was blue Harry's favourite colour? Oblivious to Louis' attention, Harry was chatting with the two guys on either side of him. He was smiley and animated, and Louis could have watched him all night.

Alas, the whistle finally blew, and it was time for the game to begin. Louis dragged his eyes away from Harry and moved onto the court with his team.

Louis had vastly underestimated how hard it would be to play basketball while seated. Even with practise and rules that allowed for traveling with the ball in a player's lap, it was still very difficult--for the non-disabled players, especially--to get the ball into the basket.

Though it was quite hard, Louis found it fun to play anyhow. Not the least because he got to watch Harry in action.

Harry was not a terribly good player--which made sense, given that his day job was as a famous photographer--but he was amazing to watch. He wore a constant smile, and despite not being able to keep the ball in his possession, he was clearly fiercely competitive. No one worked harder on their team than Harry Styles.

By half-time, Louis' team was losing to Liam's, and Louis spent most of the break listening to Liam's trash talk. When the third quarter started up, Louis was determined to turn things around and kick his bandmate's arse.

Unfortunately, Louis was not much better at wheelchair basketball--even after two quarters of play--than Harry was, and though they put in a great effort, Louis' team could not overcome Liam's team's lead, and they lost. Fortunately, it was all for a good cause.

The teams exchanged genteel handshakes, then the emcee came back out to announce the amount of money the game had generated, a very healthy £100,000, between tickets, auctions, and donations made online. As always, coming out to participate in this event was well worth it.

Once the final announcements had been made, it was time for a quick meet and greet with some of the bigger donors of the evening. Louis and Liam wouldn't need to attend sitting in their borrowed chairs, however, so they returned those before heading to the large conference room where the meet and greet would be held. While, of course, Louis enjoyed meeting fans, he was most anxious to meet Mr. Harry Styles outside of the basketball court.

He was besieged upon the moment he stepped into the crowded room. One of the organisers, a man called Thomas Chisel, came up and clapped him on the back. "Louis! Thank you so very much for coming out today. So many of our donors mentioned that it was you that drew them to the event."

Louis beamed. "I'm so glad."

Liam was directly behind Louis, and Thomas was quick to add, "And Liam, too, of course. We only wish we could have gotten all of No Control here today."

"Zayn is sorry he couldn't be here, too," Liam offered his apologies on their bandmate's behalf. "He had another commitment he couldn't get out of."

While Liam was speaking to Thomas, Louis did a quick scan of the room. It took a moment, but he finally found the object of his search. Harry was on the other side of the room, talking with a young girl who was clearly there as a meet and greeter.

It was not a surprise that a fan would immediately seek out the most handsome man on the court that day. What was a surprise was that Harry still sat in the chair he'd been in for the game. Had Louis been meant to stay in his?

He bumped Liam's upper arm with his own. When Liam looked at him, Louis softly asked, "Were we supposed to stay in the chairs?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't think so. Look, Nick Grimshaw isn't in his anymore." He pointed to where the popular radio host stood sipping a drink and talking to one of the fans who had paid to meet the celebrities.

Wrinkling his brow, Louis went on, "Harry Styles is still in his, though." He pointed to where Harry still spoke to the admiring young girl he'd been speaking with a few minutes earlier.

Liam shrugged. "I dunno, then. Why don't you stop gazing at him from over here and go over to talk to him? Find out what's going on."

Louis steeled himself. "I think I will."

As Liam turned to continue his conversation with Thomas, Louis walked across the room to approach Harry from behind. This gave him opportunity to overhear the conversation he was having with the young lady, who could not have been more than ten years old.

"What's your favourite fruit?" the girl was asking. Odd question, until he remembered all the odd questions his own little sisters asked.

Harry put a finger over his mouth as if thinking. After a few seconds, he smiled and answered, "Banana, I think."

"I love bananas," the little girl told him.

"An excellent choice," he assured her.

In the moment during which the girl was trying to think of another question for Harry, her gaze landed on Louis, and she gasped. "Louis!"

Louis grinned and stepped to stand next to Harry's chair. "Hi."

"Oh my God, I love No Control!" the young girl squealed. "My favourite song is _What Makes You Beautiful_."

"An excellent choice," Louis echoed Harry's earlier words.

Harry looked up at Louis and smirked.

Louis ignored him and spoke to his little fan. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Madeline," she told him.

When Louis held his hand out to her, she took it shyly. "Hi, Madeline."

"Hi."

"Madeline!" An older boy came over to their party. "Mum wants to see you."

Madeline looked from Louis to Harry to her brother, obviously unsure what to do.

"Go," Louis urged her. "We'll be here."

Madeline's brother reached for her hand, and she reluctantly took it. "See you later?" she checked.

"Absolutely," Harry replied, nodding vigorously.

Thus convinced it wouldn't be the last time she saw either Louis or Harry, Madeline went with her brother to find their mum.

Leaving Louis--finally--alone with Harry.

Harry was the first to clear his throat and say, "Hi."

"Hi," Louis returned.

"It was fun playing basketball, yeah?" Harry asked conversationally.

"It was," Louis agreed. "Though I'm afraid I wasn't very good."

"Well, you're one of the celebrities. No one expected you to necessarily be good," Harry said with a smile. "It's just fun to watch you play."

Louis was confused. "You say that as if you're not one of the celebrities, too."

Harry laughed sharply. It was possibly one of the cutest things Louis had ever heard, even as he was trying to parse out exactly what was going on.

"What?" Louis questioned Harry's reaction.

"You think I'm a celebrity?" Harry returned a question for a question.

Louis nodded. "A celebrity photographer."

Harry laughed again. "No, just a garden variety photographer who plays a little wheelchair basketball on the side."

This explanation was not at all what Louis had been expecting. He stared at Harry as he processed the implication of Harry's words.

"You okay there?" Harry asked, a serious look on his face.

It took Louis another moment, but finally he nodded. He knew he had to explain his reaction to Harry's revelation. "So, you're…." He gestured helplessly toward Harry's wheelchair.

"In the chair full-time?" Harry translated Louis' gesture correctly. "Yes."

For lack of anything else to say, and even though he knew it was lame, Louis offered a soft, "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "Nothing for you to be sorry for. Unless you were driving the car that hit me when I was twelve."

"You were twelve?" Louis was horrified.

This time, Harry gave a nod. "I was on my way home from school when this car ran a red light and hit me. I haven't been able to walk since."

"That…sucks." Louis wished he knew a stronger word. "I can't even imagine something like that happening to someone so young."

"It wasn't fun," Harry conceded. "But I think I've done okay. After all, I just got to play basketball with two members of No Control."

Louis chuckled. "Touché."

Harry appeared just about to say something else when Thomas Chisum approached them, a young man in his mid-teens in tow. "Louis!"

Louis reluctantly dragged his attention away from Harry. "Thomas."

As he stopped in front of Louis, Thomas brightly did introductions. "This is my nephew, Christopher. Christopher is a huge No Control fan."

Turning on his best grin, Louis held out a hand to young Christopher. "Nice to meet you, mate."

Christopher shyly returned Louis' smile. "You, too."

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis spotted Harry slipping away, his polite way of letting Christopher have his moment with Louis.

It took all Louis had not to leave Thomas' nephew just standing there so he could follow Harry. He knew, however, that he needed to let Harry go. For now.

He would catch up with him later. If he did nothing else. Ever.

Louis focused his gaze solidly on his teenage fan. "So, Christopher, what's your favourite No Control song?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Louis tried multiple times throughout the rest of the meet and greet to catch up with Harry, but to Louis' consternation, they never quite connected again.

He was bound and determined to see him again, though. He was intrigued and wanted to get to know him better. They had only just gotten started when they were interrupted.

It wasn't often Louis used the power of his celebrity to ask for favours. Nevertheless, at the end of the meet and greet, he went to Thomas Chisel and asked for Harry's information, claiming he needed a photographer, and Harry sounded like the ticket.

Louis waited a day--he didn't want to come off like a stalker, then at lunchtime two days after the basketball game, he drew in a deep breath and dialled Harry's number.

Harry picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Harry?" Louis began. "It's Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

A chuckle came over the line. "Bad at Basketball Louis Tomlinson?"

"I prefer to think of it as Rock Star Louis Tomlinson," he countered.

"Ah! Of course," Harry said. "Hi, Rock Star."

"Hi."

"How did you get my number?" Harry wanted to know.

"I, um, asked one of the organisers of the game for it," Louis confessed.

"I should talk to them about their lack of security and privacy," Harry commented. "What did you tell them you needed the number for?"

"I told them I needed a photographer."

Harry chuckled again. "And do you?"

"Well, I've certainly had more than my share of photo shoots, but not really. I just wanted to talk to you again," Louis explained. "We didn't get very long to chat at the meet and greet."

"We didn't," Harry agreed.

"So, would you like to meet up? Maybe for lunch? This time just you and me," Louis clarified.

There was a pause on Harry's end of the line during which Louis held his breath. Finally, Harry answered, "Sure. Okay. When? Where?"

Louis remembered Harry's wheelchair. It would need to be someplace accessible. "You pick."

After another pause, Harry suggested, "There a nice café not far from my studio. It's called La Maison. I can text you the address."

"Sounds great. Friday at noon work?" That was two days away--and a day he happened to have off. Not too long to wait, but long enough to anticipate it.

"Works for me," Harry replied. "See you Friday at noon."

"Looking forward to it." After listening to the dial tone left after Harry rang off, Louis rang off, too.

A few seconds later, Harry texted him an address.

He locked the message so he couldn't lose it, then he began counting the hours until noon on Friday.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

For the next two days, Louis threw himself into the work he needed to get done. They were at the tag end of some album promo, and he and his bandmates did a few radio interviews and sat down with a magazine journalist. They answered the same questions over and over again, but before Louis knew it, he was waking up, and it was Friday morning. He had no interviews scheduled, and in a few hours, he was meeting Harry for lunch. It was going to be a good day.

He got up, showered, and ate a small breakfast, too nervous for more than just tea and toast. Then he tried on five outfits before settling on a pair of tight black jeans and a sapphire blue button down. He did a few house chores, and then fiddled around with his phone until it was time to head to the address Harry had sent.

It wasn't often he got to drive himself anywhere, so he was excited to get into his Range Rover to drive across London. He left early enough to be able to take his time and really enjoy the journey.

Finding a car park took a little while, but he still arrived at the small café at which Harry would meet him about ten minutes before noon. Given that it was a pretty day--he occasionally forgot how gorgeous spring in London could be--he decided to wait outside for Harry to get there. His cap and aviators would hopefully allow him to wait without being recognised.

His disguise didn't really matter in the end; he wasn't outside for very long. Harry was apparently, like Louis had been, nervous about being late. He wheeled up to the front of the café not two minutes after Louis had gotten there.

"Hi," Louis greeted Harry brightly.

"Hi," Harry returned, his smile a bit shy.

"I'm so glad you could meet me," Louis went on.

Harry's smile grew a little more confident. It was a good look on him. "I'm glad you asked."

Louis moved to grab the handle of the café door. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure." Harry manoeuvred himself through the door, Louis following right behind.

The hostess was able to seat them right away. Louis could tell she'd dealt with Harry before. She very unobtrusively removed one of the chairs from the table in the corner she showed them to so Harry could slide his chair right up to the table. Louis sat opposite him and took the menu the hostess offered him.

"So, what's good here?" Louis asked, not even bothering to open the menu yet.

Harry set his own menu down. "They make fantastic sandwiches here. I've tried most of them, and they're all really good."

"A sandwich it is, then." Louis opened his menu and looked through all the descriptions of the sandwiches they had on offer.

"See anything that looks good?" Harry inquired, peering over his menu.

"This one with salmon and cream cheese sounds amazing." Louis' mouth watered just thinking about it.

"That one is good," Harry confirmed.

"What about you? What are you going to have?"

"I think this turkey roast with swiss cheese," Harry answered.

With perfect timing, their server--a tiny young woman who introduced herself as Rowena--sidled up to their table and made quick work of taking their food and drink orders. Once she took their menus in hand, Louis and Harry were left alone to get to know each other.

Louis cleared his throat. "Thanks again for meeting me. I know it was kind of a stalker move to get your number from the charity game organisers, but I really enjoyed the conversation we were having at the meet and greet, and I wanted the chance to finish."

A pale pink blush filled Harry's cheeks at Louis' words. The sight made Louis smile.

"I enjoyed talking to you, too," Harry said. "Though are you sure you weren't disappointed to find out I wasn't a famous celebrity photographer?"

"I'm positive."

Rowena reappeared at this point with water for both of the men, then she disappeared once again.

Louis took a sip of his water, then continued, "In fact, you never got to tell me what it is you do photograph."

"Oh!" Harry sipped at his water, too. "It's mostly marketing photos. You know, pictures for print ads and websites?"

"Do you like it?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's all right. It pays the bills. On the weekends, though, I like to get out and take photos around the city. I've sold a few, but it doesn't pay the bills."

"But it's what you like best?" Louis concluded.

"It is," Harry confirmed. "It's interesting to try to find a good photograph of something no one else would think about taking a picture of."

"Intriguing!" Louis raised his eyebrows. "I'd love to see your work sometime."

The blush from earlier returned to Harry's cheeks.

To give Harry a moment, Louis went on, "I know what you mean about parts of your job being more likeable than others, though. I enjoy the song writing and recording part of being a musician, but getting out and performing is what I really love. There's nothing quite like playing your music for a crowd."

"I'll bet," Harry returned. "It must be quite a rush."

"It really is," Louis told him. "There's nothing else quite like it."

"Do you prefer the big arenas or the smaller venues?" Harry inquired.

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but just then Rowena brought their food to them, setting their sandwiches down and asking them if they needed anything else. She moved on to tend to another table when they told her no.

They took a moment to try their sandwiches. "This is amazing!" Louis enthused about his. "You weren't kidding when you said they make a good sandwich."

Harry gave a modest shrug. "I'm glad you like it."

After a few more bites, Louis said, "Now what was your last question?"

"What? Oh! Which do you prefer, arenas or smaller venues?"

Louis didn't hesitate. "Small venues, definitely. You can really interact with the audience and see how your music is affecting them. But we don't get to play small places much anymore."

"Poor popular band," Harry teased.

Louis held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know. No sympathy for the popular boy band."

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Sorry."

Silence reigned for the next couple of minutes as the pair worked some more on their lunches.

Harry was first to continue the conversation. "So, you must have gotten to go to so many interesting places on tour."

"I suppose I have," Louis answered.

"Which is your favourite?" Harry wanted to know, picking up a crisp to bite.

"Hm. That's a good question," Louis said. He paused for a sip of water and a moment of thought. "I've been to a lot of great places, but I didn't always get to see a lot while I was there."

"Stuck in a hotel?" Harry guessed.

Louis nodded.

"Another peril of being popular?" Harry made another guess in between bites of sandwich and crisps.

"Our fans are amazing," Louis stated unequivocally. "But they can be a little…extra."

Harry smirked. "I'll bet."

"In any case, there have been some places I've made it out to experience some of the culture," Louis went on. "I really liked Amsterdam. And Brazil was amazing. I got to see quite a bit of Tokyo, and, of course, so much of America is fantastic, as well."

"I can't even imagine seeing all of those places. I've never been out of England," Harry revealed.

"Really?"

Harry shook his head. "Never. My dream trip is New York City, though. I'd love to do some photography there."

"New York is great. You should definitely go sometime," Louis encouraged him.

"Maybe," Harry hedged. "Traveling in this isn't always easy." He patted the left wheel of his chair.

"So, you said the other night that you were injured when you were twelve," Louis recalled, nervously tearing the crusts from his bread.

Harry nodded. "Twelve years ago. I've now spent as much time in the chair as I did out of it."

That was a sobering statistic. "I imagine it's quite a challenge."

This time, Harry shrugged. "It can be. I've had a lot of time to get used to it. The biggest issue by far is accessibility. London is not the most accessible city in the world, but I really wanted to live down here, so I've made it work."

"Where are you from originally?" Louis asked.

"Cheshire. A town called Holmes Chapel."

"I thought I detected a northern accent there," Louis crowed. "I'm from the north myself. Yorkshire. Doncaster, to be exact."

"Your northern accent isn't so strong anymore," Harry observed. He polished off the second half of his sandwich.

"Beaten down by so many years down here." Louis bit a crisp in half.

"That makes sense."

For a few minutes, then, the natural break in conversation allowed them to finish their lunches. When their server came to take their empty plates and leave their bill, Louis immediately took the bill into his possession.

"It's my treat," he told Harry.

Harry side-eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This was my idea, and I want to pay for it," Louis insisted with a wide grin.

"Well, that's lovely," Harry said, relenting. "Thank you."

Louis drew his wallet from his back pocket and got out a credit card, setting it on top of the bill inside the little silver tray it had been presented on. "It's my pleasure."

After Rowena took and returned Louis' card, Louis asked, "It's a really nice day out. Do you have time to go for a…?" He trailed off just as realised what word he had been about to use.

Harry shot him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. You're allowed to use the word _walk_. I think a walk is a fine idea. I have a little more free time."

Louis took a final sip of water, swallowing down the last vestiges of embarrassment at his almost-faux-pas. "You ready?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's head out then."

Harry backed up from his side of the table, then led the way back out onto the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

"There's a park in that direction." Harry pointed to the right.

"That sounds good." Louis stopped to let Harry turn in that direction, then found a stride that matched Harry's speed.

As they moved along, Louis asked, "How long have you lived in this area?"

"Well, it was my sister who moved down to London first, so when I moved down after uni, I moved in with her in her flat a few blocks in that direction." He pointed to his left. "She's got a serious boyfriend, though, and I was getting tired of being the third wheel at home--no pun intended--so I found a flat of my own about six months ago."

"Do you like him? Her boyfriend?" Louis inquired. "I have five sisters and a brother. The two youngest aren't old enough to date, but the older ones are, and I find things wrong with almost every guy they bring home."

Harry chuckled. "Michal's a good guy, and he treats Gemma very well, so I decided he could stay."

"My oldest sister, Lottie, had a boyfriend called Tommy that I liked, but they broke up," Louis lamented as they came up to a crosswalk. "Now it's just a waiting game to see who's next."

Harry chuckled. "At least I only have the one sister to worry about. I can't imagine worrying about four at the same time."

After they negotiated the crosswalk, Louis went on, "At least Doris is only four. I have at least twelve years until she's dating. I hope."

Glancing across the main road they were moving along, Louis spotted the park Harry must have been referring to. "Shall we cross here to get to the park entrance?" Louis indicated the crosswalk coming up on the left.

"Sure." Harry lined up his chair with the cut out in the sidewalk that made it possible for Harry to smoothly roll through the zebra crossing. When they got the signal to walk, Louis had to jog to keep up with Harry.

They entered the park through tall wrought iron gates. Given that it was the middle of spring, the trees were working their way toward full bloom, and it was a pleasant stroll on the path underneath them.

Not far into the park they came to a small pond dotted with benches. "Would you like to take a break by the water?" Louis wondered aloud.

"Sounds good," Harry agreed.

Louis picked a bench and sat down on the end of it, Harry pulling up right next to him.

"This is a lovely spot," Louis commented. "Not too many people around."

"Well, it is a Friday afternoon," Harry pointed out. "Most people are still at work. It's just us playing hooky."

"Hey, maybe you're skipping work," Louis remarked. "I, however, am not skipping anything. I completed all my responsibilities this morning."

Harry shook his head at Louis' pompous smile. "Good for you." He looked down at his phone and sighed. "I have a responsibility in just about an hour. A photoshoot with some newborns for a hospital brochure."

"That sounds fun."

"It might be," Harry hedged. "With babies, you never know."

"Do you have to go right this second?" Louis inquired.

Harry gave a shake of his head. "I can stay a few more minutes."

Louis felt an odd sense of relief. It was entirely possible he was becoming attached to Harry.

After a beat of silence, Louis cleared his throat anxiously. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Harry glanced over at Louis, smirking. "Why do you ask?"

The shrug Louis executed seemed lame, and there was no chance Harry didn't think so, too. He cleared his throat again. "I was thinking maybe we could meet up again. Dinner? A movie?"

Harry's smirk morphed into a more genuine smile. "That would be lovely."

"Really?" Louis was honestly surprised by how easy that was.

Harry's laugh was bright. "Who wouldn't want to spend more time with a rock legend?"

Louis' cheeks grew warm. "Legend? You flatter me."

"I'm the one who's flattered that you want to spend more time with me," Harry countered.

"Of course I do," Louis stated unequivocally.

Peeking at his phone again, Harry sighed. "I should probably get going so I'm not late for my client."

"Okay. Before you go, though…. Do you want to meet up tomorrow or Sunday?" Louis inquired.

Harry palmed the wheels of his chair. "Tomorrow?"

"Works for me," Louis agreed. "Shall we divide and conquer? I'll plan the dinner, you pick the movie?"

"Sure," Harry answered. "Don't forget to check accessibility, then let me know what time, and I'll pick a movie that we can get to on time."

As Harry pushed away from his spot next to the bench, Louis stood. "Thanks again for meeting me for lunch."

"Thanks again for inviting me," Harry returned. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Louis stayed where he was as Harry rolled back in the direction from which they'd come. He watched until Harry was nothing but a tiny dot moving away. Then he stayed a minute or two more.

Was it Saturday yet?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Louis did his research to pick a restaurant which was both accessible and not too popular. He felt lucky no one had spotted him on their Friday afternoon outing, and he'd like to continue that streak if he could.

After confirming via text that Harry liked Italian food, Louis booked them a reservation at a small Italian bistro he'd discovered when he'd first moved to London to be part of the crazy machine that was No Control. It was a quiet place, and when he spoke to the hostess and mentioned his dinner companion used a wheelchair, she assured him that would be no problem.

Harry refused to tell him what movie he was picking. Louis realised he had no idea what kind of films Harry might like. Was he an action guy? Independent movie fan? Did he like getting into a meaty drama? In the end, Louis decided it didn't matter what they saw. Louis would enjoy just being out with Harry.

Louis spent the early part of Saturday puttering around his house. His breaks were never very long, so it wasn't often he got to just be at home. He played with his dog, watched some football, and did some necessary cleaning. Finally, it was time to get ready for dinner and a movie with his new favourite person.

As he had done the day before, he picked his outfit out very carefully. After much consideration, he chose a pair of dark grey trousers and paired it with a thin black pullover jumper. He added a ballcap and some aviators for when they were moving about in public, and he was ready to go.

This time, he took an Uber to get to the restaurant, figuring he'd follow Harry's lead on the best way to get to the cinema.

This time, Harry was waiting for him, sitting by the entrance to the restaurant, nervously running his hands back and forth over the tops of his chair's wheels. He looked up and smiled shyly as Louis approached.

"Hi," Louis greeted him,

"Hi," Harry returned. Louis was glad to see Harry was clad in the same kind of casual clothes Louis had chosen, dark jeans and a white button-down. He looked amazing.

Louis allowed himself to stare for just a moment, then he gave his head a minute shake. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure."

Louis scooted ahead of Harry to grab the door, swinging it open and gesturing for Harry to go through. He gave his name to the hostess, and they were shown straight away to a corner table where they would have some privacy. A chair had already been removed, so Harry was able to slide under the table directly.

They were handed menus, then left to peruse them.

Harry took a look around the cosy restaurant. Louis loved the décor. It was very rustic, pale wooden walls, checked tablecloths, small candles in the centre of each table. The lights were dim enough to be atmospheric, but not so low that it was hard to see.

"This is a lovely place," Harry commented after taking it all in.

Louis beamed. "I'm so glad you like it. It's one of my favourite places in the city."

Opening his menu, Harry inquired, "So, what's good here?"

"Everything." Louis picked up his own menu, even if he already knew what he was going to have. By nature, he was an adventurous eater, but he was a creature of habit when it came to this particular menu. "Do you like pasta?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Then try the pasta carbonara," Louis suggested, reaching over the top of Harry's menu to point out the item. "It's amazing."

"Is that what you're having?"

Louis nodded. "I have it every time."

"That's definitely a ringing endorsement," Harry commented, smiling. "I'll try it."

When the server appeared shortly after Harry's decision, they placed their orders, then for the second time in as many days, they were left with plenty of time to converse.

As he looked across the table at Harry, he couldn't get over just how handsome he was. The lighting in this particular restaurant really showed off the green in Harry's eyes and rendered his hair a deep brown with highlights of blond that Louis hadn't noticed existed the other times he'd been around Harry. He also couldn't help noticing the red blush filling Harry's cheeks at Louis' intense scrutiny.

Louis cleared his throat, not a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

With a shrug, Harry stated, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"You are pretty cute," Louis pointed out.

Harry's blush intensified. "While that's kind of you to say, that's not usually why people are staring."

It took a long moment for Louis to process the meaning of Harry's words. "Oh. You mean the chair."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "It's usually the first thing people see. Sometimes the only thing they see."

"Then they're missing out," Louis insisted.

The blush on Harry's face apparently wasn't fading any time soon. "That's also kind of you to say. Though it also makes me wonder."

Louis wrinkled his brow. "Wonder what?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond just as their server came to the table with their drinks. Louis would have to wait to find out what Harry was wondering about just a little bit longer. The time, in fact, that it took for the server to set Louis' pint and Harry's white wine down.

The server was barely gone when Louis repeated, "Wonder what?"

Harry drew in a slow, deep breath. His face had paled just a little, and his voice was soft as he explained, "Why you don't seem to see it."

Louis had not expected the conversation to take a turn for the serious, since all their encounters had been fairly light in nature. He sensed, though, that how he answered this question was incredibly important to any future encounters they might have.

Louis' deep breath matched Harry's as he considered just the right words. He exhaled deliberately, then began. "Well, you know that when I met you, I didn't realise that you used the wheelchair full-time."

Harry confirmed that he remembered with a nod.

After a sip from his pint, Louis continued. "Up until then, I was so focused on how handsome you were and how much fun you seemed to be having on the court. You looked like someone I wanted to meet, so I spent the whole start of the meet and greet trying to find you, even though I knew I was supposed to be meeting with the fans who'd paid to be there."

"Really?" Harry seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Louis replied, nodding. "By the time I realised you weren't a faker like I was, I was already smitten. So, it didn't really matter to me that you use a chair. I just wanted to get to know you."

The blush sped back into Harry's cheeks.

When Harry didn't seem to have anything to say to that, Louis asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Harry blew out a puff of air and nodded. "It does. Though depending on whether or not you want to keep getting together, we will have to discuss the chair at some point."

"That makes sense," Louis agreed. "My job is an issue we should probably discuss, too."

"Why?" Harry batted back, face very serious.

Louis shot him the side-eye. Carefully, he said, "Because I'm in a fairly popular band."

Harry was keeping a pretty straight face, but Louis knew he was being messed with when the serious veneer began to crack and Harry laughed. "Gotcha."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Louis told him, "Good one. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten why I was at the game the other night. It wasn't because I'm any good at basketball."

"Well, neither am I, and I was there, too," Harry reminded him with a grin.

"Good point." Louis spotted their server coming toward them bearing a tray of two identical pasta plates. "I guess we have a couple serious conversations coming up in our future. Now, though, it's time for you to taste just how good this carbonara is."

Their plates were set in front of them and fresh parmesan was shredded on top before it was time to enjoy their meal. Louis let Harry start before him.

It only took that first bite for Harry to moan in pleasure. "Oh my God, this is the best pasta I have ever had."

Louis beamed and raised his eyebrows. "See? I would never steer you wrong." He took a bite of his own carbonara. "Mmmm. So, so good."

They were both silent for a few minutes, just revelling in their pasta and drinks.

When their plates were decidedly less full, Louis met Harry's gaze and shared a small smile. "I know this is just the third time we've gotten together, so it may be a little early to say something, but I really like you, Harry Styles."

For the third time this outing, Harry blushed furiously. "I like you, too…Louis Tomlinson."

"Since I'd like to see you again, I'm happy to talk about my job and how it might affect things first," Louis offered.

"Okay," Harry readily agreed.

"It's been quite a grind since we came in third on _X-Factor_ ," Louis told him. "We've been on a schedule of album, tour, album, tour ever since. We've recently renegotiated our contract, however, and made sure to include more breaks. We're starting one now, in fact, now that we've finished promoting our new album. We have three months until our tour starts."

Harry finished a bite of the carbonara he had left, then commented, "That sounds great."

"It is," Louis said. "But once we're on tour, I'm away. A lot. And once that's done and we're writing and recording our new album, that can be quite time consuming, even if I get to stay here in London."

"So, what you're saying is that you're not a guy who's around very much," Harry concluded.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, too," Louis warned. "Even on a break, there are fans to deal with, and our managers always…managing us. It's a lot to deal with for me. I'm never sure it's fair to saddle someone else with it."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I bring some saddling of my own with me," Harry stated ruefully.

"You ready for your turn, then?" Louis inquired in a soft voice.

Harry shrugged breezily. "Sure."

Louis sent over what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Take your time."

After a decisive nod, Harry began. "There's a lot you've got going on, but for me, it all boils down to one thing. I can't walk."

Sensing there was more Harry wanted to say, Louis picked up his drink and took a languid sip, hopefully giving Harry all the time he needed.

Harry took a sip of his own drink before clearing his throat to continue. "The issues that come with my needing the wheelchair are both public and private. The public ones are mostly about accessibility. I can't go anywhere without considering accessibility at every turn, and, as I said, London isn't the very best city where accessibility is concerned."

"Right," Louis interjected. It's not hard to remember the narrow houses in residential areas with all their steps, the cobblestone streets all over the city, and the underground stations with no lifts.

"I've been here long enough to be able to handle that part pretty well," Harry told him, his tone laced with pride. "The private issues are a little more…complicated. I'm paralysed from the waist down."

Louis nodded. "If it helps, I'm willing to deal with those issues as they come up."

A pink tinge in his cheeks, Harry nodded, too. "Okay."

"The night isn't even over, and I know I want to go out with you again," Louis revealed with a grin.

"I feel the same way," Harry admitted.

Louis drank the last of his beer. "Well, we have to finish this date to get to that next one. What movie did you plan for us?"

After taking a sip of water, Harry replied, "I thought it would be fun to see the new Rock movie. Even if the story's silly, the action is usually more than worth the price of admission."

"Excellent choice. I love The Rock." Louis picked up his fork to attack the rest of his pasta. "We should finish this amazing dinner, then, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry also picked up his fork. "Let's do it."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

When the movie was as successful as dinner, Louis asked if Harry was free the following day to make a hat trick's worth of dates. Indeed, Harry was.

Since they'd been out the two previous days, they decided to just meet up at Harry's to watch some telly. Harry was excited about the prospect of cooking for Louis. Louis was excited he'd managed to find someone who loved to cook.

Dressed casually in black jeans and a thin yellow sweater, Louis drove to Harry's neighbourhood in the late afternoon. He had to circle the block a few times to find a space, but he rang Harry's doorbell only a little bit after the agreed-upon time.

Harry lived in a ground floor flat located in a townhouse that had just one step up to the front door. Half of that step was taken up by a ramp that had presumably been installed for Harry's use.

Harry buzzed him inside, and was waiting at his front door when Louis arrived, a wide smile on his face. "Hi, Louis." He had chosen a casual look for the day, too, sporting a pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt. He looked amazing, as ever.

"Hi, Harry." He held up the bottle of wine he had in one hand and the six-pack of beer he had in the other. "I come with liquid refreshment."

"Perfect." He held out his hands for the six-pack, placing them in his lap. He let Louis catch the front door, then he backed up his chair. "Come on in."

Louis entered the flat, which began with a short corridor that opened up into a sizeable lounge.

"I can take the wine, too," Harry offered.

Louis handed him the brown bag, and Harry set it in his lap next to the six-pack.

"You can slip your shoes off, if you want, and hang your jacket there." Harry pointed to the wall next to the door, where there was a low-hanging coat rack on the wall. Underneath were a pair of small slippers.

Louis shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook next to a blue jacket, then pointed to the small slippers, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

Harry chuckled. "My sister's. Not mine. I’m not really a slipper kind of guy."

Louis had to chuckle, too. "So, she visits often?"

"She does, actually, since her flat is so close by," Harry reported.

"That's awesome. Most of my family are still up in Doncaster, but my oldest younger sister is here in London now," Louis shared.

"I'm sure it's nice having her here." Harry swivelled his chair toward the main part of the lounge. "Come on in."

As they moved further into the room, Louis took everything in.

The lounge was definitely fairly big for being in a flat in London. It featured a long black sofa and two matching easy chairs that sat at an angle on either side. The sofa faced a large tv hung on the wall over a piece of furniture that held books and DVDs. The décor was simple. Accents of red were featured here and there--throw pillows and a blanket, a few picture frames--and there were candles on just about every flat surface. Photos dotted the walls and sat on some bookshelves, which made sense given Harry's career. At quick glance, there were a large variety of people in the photos, as well as some shots of nature and the like. Harry himself was in quite a few. All in all, it was a warm room, inviting.

Louis had barely had the thought before Harry said, "Sit down anywhere you like. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll just start out with some water, thanks," Louis said.

"Water it is." Harry disappeared into a room Louis could only assume was the kitchen.

Louis took a seat at one end of the sofa, checking out the photo books on the coffee table before him. When Harry reappeared with water bottles in his lap instead of beer and wine, Louis gestured to the books. "Your photos or someone else's?"

"Mine," Harry answered, shifting his chair so he was right next to where Louis sat. "You can have a look, if you like."

Louis grabbed the big blue book on top of the stack and opened it in his lap. The first photo was of a woman who looked remarkably like Harry and a girl who also looked remarkably like Harry. Louis held the book up for Harry's inspection. "Relations?"

"My mum and sister," Harry confirmed.

"They look like you. They're both gorgeous." Louis caught the blush in Harry's cheeks as he turned to the next page, where he found some shots of buildings in what was clearly a small village. "Where were these taken?"

"At home in Cheshire." Harry awkwardly reached over the arm of the sofa to point to the photo farthest away from him. "That's my school." He pointed to the picture under it. "And that's the oldest grocer in town."

Louis hesitated before turning another page. Meeting Harry's gaze, he asked, "Is there any way you can sit next to me to look at these?"

The blush that had started to fade intensified in Harry's cheeks. "Sure. Can you scoot over a little?"

Immediately, Louis moved to the centre of the sofa. He watched with great interest as Harry engaged the brakes of his wheelchair, then shifted himself from the chair to the sofa, taking care to position his bottom half comfortably. It looked like an effortless motion, but Louis suspected it had taken a lot of time to get that way.

Louis picked up the book and mimed putting it down on both of their laps. Harry nodded, so Louis slid over so their thighs were touching--though Louis was hyper aware that Harry couldn't feel it--then set the book down between them.

For the next hour or so, Louis got lost in Harry's voice as he described all the photographs he'd taken. Louis loved the way Harry spoke, deep and slow, taking great care with all of his words. Louis could have listened to him all day--and all night.

When they had gone through all the books, Harry asked, "Are you hungry? I can go ahead and get dinner ready."

"Sure. Dinner sounds good," Louis told him, adding, "Anything I can do to help?"

Harry began the process of moving back into his wheelchair, doing so just as smoothly as he'd moved out of it. "I think I've got things under control, but if you'd like to come in and keep me company, that would be nice." He carefully placed his socked feet on the footrest and unlocked his brakes.

"Lead the way." Louis pushed himself up off the sofa and followed Harry into the kitchen.

It was immediately obvious that Harry's kitchen had been designed for someone who used a wheelchair. All the counters were lowered, as were both the sink and the stove. There were cabinets both above and under the counters, but there were twice as many of them under. There was plenty of space for Harry to manoeuvre around the room, which he did as Louis watched.

To keep out of the way, Louis hopped up onto the far end of one of the counters. Harry turned on the oven, then got a glass casserole out of the refrigerator.

A quick study of the side of the dish prompted Louis to ask, "Is that lasagne?"

"It is," Harry confirmed, sliding the casserole into the oven.

"Homemade lasagne?" Louis checked hopefully.

"Yep. Made the pasta myself," Harry bragged with a grin.

Louis' mouth began watering. "I'm impressed. That's amazing."

"I hope you don't mind pasta two days in a row. It's kind of my specialty," Harry went on.

"I don't mind at all," Louis assured him.

Harry retrieved a long, narrow bag from the counter opposite Louis. He pulled out a loaf of French bread, got out a cutting board, and began to slice the bread.

As much fun as it was to watch Harry work, Louis felt compelled to inquire, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

Harry paused in his cutting. "How comfortable are you with making a salad?"

"I could do that." Louis hopped back off the counter.

"Salad bowl is in the cabinet right under where you were sitting, and the lettuce, tomatoes, and onions are in the fridge," Harry directed. "I'll get you a cutting board."

By the time Louis had gotten all the ingredients Harry had mentioned from the refrigerator, Harry had set a cutting board, a knife, tongs, and a large salad bowl on the counter Louis had been sitting on.

While Harry tended to the bread, the butter, and some homemade salad dressing, Louis chopped vegetables and threw them in the salad bowl, using the tongs to toss it. "This is all set," he announced.

"Great." Harry appraised Louis' handiwork. "That looks great. Can you put it on the dining table?" He pointed to a door they hadn't come through to enter the kitchen. "It's just through there."

Louis placed the bowl on the small square table--set for two with silver, plates, glasses, and a pair of yellow candles--on the other side of the door, then he returned to carry in the bread, butter, and dressing.

"The lasagne just needs about fifteen more minutes, then we can eat," Harry stated. "Maybe you'd like some wine at the table while we wait?"

Louis spotted the bottle he'd brought, sat on the counter next to the microwave, and he took it back in hand. "Let's do it."

While Harry took the spot with no chair at one end of the dining table, Louis took the seat adjacent to him. Harry handed over a corkscrew, and Louis opened the bottle with ease. He poured some into each of the glasses Harry had set out.

Harry sipped at his in an exploratory fashion, smacking his lips together just a little when he was done. "That's delicious."

"It's one I've been saving for a special occasion," Louis explained.

Quirking an eyebrow in Louis' direction, Harry said, "I'm honoured that coming to dinner at mine is a special occasion."

From that moment until the timer went off signalling that the lasagne was ready, Harry and Louis shared some small talk--discussing the weather forecast for the week, the latest episode of _Great British Bake Off_ , and the kinds of food they liked in addition to Italian.

When the lasagne was ready, Louis took charge of carrying the bubbling casserole to the table while Harry brought in the salad and the bread. In no time at all, they were tucking in.

Louis cut a bite of lasagne, blowing on it a bit before tasting it. After he did, he moaned appreciatively. "This is amazing."

"Thank you," Harry accepted the compliment.

"You are truly gifted," Louis went on. "You should be a chef, not a photographer--though your photos are brilliant, too."

Louis had already decided making Harry blush was one of his favourite things to do. "Well, I don't know if I'm good enough to be a professional chef," Harry weakly protested. "But I'm glad you like it."

For the next five minutes, Louis showed Harry just how much he liked it, eating more than half of his serving without ever touching the bread or salad on his plate. It was just that good.

Harry was grinning at him when he looked up from his food again. "I'm glad you brought your appetite."

Louis took a break from the lasagne to pick up some salad with his fork, though after a few bites, he returned to the pasta.

"So, what would you like to watch after dinner?" Harry inquired, stabbing a piece of tomato with his fork.

Louis shrugged. "I'm flexible. Did you have any ideas?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Maybe we can go on Netflix and see what they have on offer," Louis suggested. "I'm away so much on tour, there's always things I haven't had the time to see."

"That sounds fine by me," Harry agreed.

It didn't take them too much longer to finish eating, then Louis insisted on helping Harry clean up before they retired to the lounge.

This time, Harry didn't wait for an invitation. After setting the television remote on the arm of the sofa, he transferred himself from his chair to the sofa. Louis settled in next to them, and Harry fired up the telly, calling up Netflix so they could scroll through their options.

It turned out Louis hadn't had time to watch _Bodyguard_ yet, and Harry deemed that a travesty, instantly cueing it up.

The first few minutes were quite intense, and Louis was instantly intrigued. After that tension was relieved, Louis tried to pay attention to the plot as it developed, but he found it very difficult to concentrate on all the threads of drama with Harry so close.

Despite already having watched the series already, Harry was intently focused on the television screen. Louis stared at his profile so hard that Harry eventually turned to face him. "What?" he asked softly.

Louis shook his head, smiling. "You just look…so incredibly handsome."

"Thank you." He smiled back at Louis. "You're not so bad yourself."

Harry's eyes were too bright, his dimples were too deep, and his lips were too red. Louis couldn't help himself. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to Harry's. To his immense joy, Harry did not pull away.

Louis snaked a hand around the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in closer. The sensations came fast and furious. Harry's lips were warm and soft, and they tasted of the wine they'd had with dinner. As if that hadn't been intoxicating enough from a glass….

It did not take long at all for Harry to switch from passive participant to an active one. The minute he teased Louis' lips with his tongue, shocks began running up and down Louis' spine.

Louis had experienced more than his fair share of kisses, from teenage experimentation to fans who'd snuck up to his hotel room to men he'd thought--mistakenly--he was in love with. None could hold a candle to this kiss. This kiss was the kind Louis had dreamed about, but never thought he'd have.

He allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, savouring every moment, every sensation. He only let Harry's lips go when he needed to breathe--and he deeply regretted his need for air.

Harry appeared to be just as breathless as Louis. As he caught his breath, he pressed pause on the show they'd been ignoring for quite some time now. Meeting Louis' gaze, Harry asked, "What are we doing?"

With a smirk, Louis replied, "I would have thought it was quite obvious what we're doing. Has it been that long since you've snogged someone?"

"It has been a little while," Harry admitted.

"Well, you certainly haven't forgotten how it's done." Louis twisted to more fully face his kissing partner.

Harry paused for a moment of thought, then posed another question. "You don't think we're moving too fast?"

As Harry had, Louis took a moment to compose just the right response. "I've never in my life gone on three dates in three days with anyone. Have you?"

Harry shook his head.

Louis drew in a fortifying breath. "I really do like you, Harry, just like I said last night. I did from the moment we met."

"I liked you, too," Harry confessed. "I couldn't quite believe _Louis Tomlinson_ was speaking to me."

"Best charity event ever," Louis declared, reaching a finger out to trace a line down Harry's forearm.

Harry looked down at Louis' hand, then lifted his eyes to look into Louis'. He drew in a deep breath and laid his free hand on his right thigh. "I feel it my duty to mention that we haven't yet discussed any of those private issues I was telling you about."

Louis moved his hand from Harry's arm to his left thigh. "I'm willing to bet we can handle those together."

"Are you sure? This is as good as it gets. I'm as recovered as I'm ever going to be," Harry stated plainly.

"I'm positive," Louis assured him. "I want to be with you, and whatever that involves, I'm down for dealing with it. Are you ready to handle dealing with all the stuff that comes with my job? Once people figure out we're seeing each other, there's going to be a lot of scrutiny."

"As long as you're there to help me through it, I think I'll be okay," Harry answered.

"Then I say we do this thing." Louis raised his eyebrows in anticipation of Harry's response.

Harry blew out a puff of air. "All right. Let's."

Louis moved a hand back up to the back of Harry's neck "Now where were we?"

"Here." Harry pressed his lips to Louis'.

_Bodyguard_ would have to wait.

End (9 November 2018)


End file.
